


Rey's First Snow

by Madigranger



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Rey Au, Snow, Winter, first snow, first winter, rey christmas, rey winter - Freeform, sta wars au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madigranger/pseuds/Madigranger
Summary: Rey comes home with you to experience the holidays- and winter- for the first time.





	Rey's First Snow

It was the first Christmas season you and Rey would be celebrating together. She didn’t celebrate the holiday herself, but was thrilled to be invited to your home planet to meet your family. 

When you first arrived, Rey was amazed by the wildlife that flourished all around- the plants, animals, the fresh water, like nothing she’d ever seen before. The downside, however, was that she was very unaccustomed to the temperature. What seemed to you like a mildly chilly day, was enough to keep her indoors wrapped in every blanket you owned. 

On one of these days, you offered her a warm drink. One she’d never tried before, but rather liked (Hot chocolate, with a bit of peppermint). You drapped the blankets over her, and went to look out the window. You hadn’t mentioned the snow yet, assuming she’d hate it, but still checked every so often to see when it would arrive. To your delight, heavy snowflakes were beginning to cover the ground! You grabbed Rey by the arm and pulled her out of her chair. 

“You’ve been in here way too long, it’s time to experience the Winter!” Rey groaned, having no idea what your true plans were. When you finally got her out the door, she froze. She looked frightened at first of the floating white dust, trying to duck to avoid it. 

“Go on, feel it.” She gave you a questioning look, but held her hand out to catch the falling snow. She immediately despised how cold it was to touch, but her face softened as she noticed how nicely it coated the grass. Your hair, she also noted, looked quite beautiful decorated in shimmery white snow.

“T-thank you” she stammered through chattering teeth. “Thank you, f-for showing me this.” She snatched a small bit from the ground and put it to her lips. She liked the foreign texture of it against her skin, if only it weren’t so cold. All you could do was watch her. How adorably curious she was in the unknown. You loved how much she trusted you, to let you guide her into it. 

“I just wanted you to experience Christmas the way I always have. See what it means to me. If there are any special days in your life, I’d be happy to share them with- oh.” Your cheeks blushed as she kissed your nose. 

“I’d like that.” Sharing one last kiss under the falling snow, the two of you returned home to get warm, cuddling by the fire, hot drinks in hand.


End file.
